forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mauzzkyl Jaezred
| true name = | alt_spelling = | titles = Patron Grandfather | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Chaulssin, Northdark | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Drow-dragon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Great Wyrm, born in 27 DR | patron deity = Vhaeraun (thin reverence) | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = Nurvureem, daughter | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | challenge35 = 40 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Mauzzkyl Jaezred was a drow-dragon (draa'zekyl) and the patron grandfather of the Jaezred Chaulssin as well as its founder. Description Mauzzkyl preferred to use the drow form, appearing as hale old man with broad shoulders, a wide chest, and thinning hair forming a widow's peak. His daughter Nurvureem was explicitly described as a black dragon with ties to the Shadowfell, making her father Mauzzkyl's dragon form also that of a black dragon. Personality As a member, actually the leader, of the Jaezred Chaulssin, he gave reverence to Vhaeraun. While he did refer to the deity as his master and also seemed to put some value to Vhaeraun's favor, religion never ruled over him. Mauzzkyl at his core was a rebel, he couldn’t tolerate any person, organization, or even deity who would claim power over him. This part of his personality showed in his hatred for his shadow dragon ancestors, who enslaved him and his people until 634 DR, and in his hatred towards Lolth, and also his refusal to turn the Jaezred Chaulssin into a private army of assassins of the church of Vhaeraun,. He saw House Jaezred as a living extension of his will and was totally devoted to the Jaezred's ideals. History Mauzzkyl was the driving force behind the Jaezred's assaults on drow cities during the Silence of Lolth. He supported Nimor Imphraezl's plan and also defended him in front of the other Patron Fathers, who criticized his plan for being too risky to succeed. He was also very pleased with the success of Zammzt Everharn on Ched Nasad, valuing the importance of breaking Lolth’s clergy’s power higher than the semi-total destruction of that city. At the end of the Silence he was unhappy with Nimor's failure over Menzoberranzan and agreed about his demotion from anointed blade's position. Abilities Mauzzkyl was a fully developed drow-dragon and thus had all abilities of a great wyrm shadow dragon. Like the other drow-dragons, he did train himself in additional skills instead of fully relying on his inborn powers. In his case in the skills of both assassin and sorcerer. He was a skilled assassin, his ability to kill with one strike was further heightened through his abilities to deduce where to strike to kill his victim with that one strike, thanks to his - even by dragon standards - keen mind of a shadow dragon. While he was a capable assassin and had some spellcasting abilities from that profession, his truly dangerous abilities came from his sorcerous magic. Shadow Dragons gained as they aged sorcerous abilities, which at Mauzzkyl’s stage were stronger than most people would gain throughout their entire lives, he trained these even further, so that the strength behind his spells reached scopes, that were well in epic territory. Appendix Appearances Novels *''Condemnation'' *''Annihilation'' See also *Chaulssin *Jaezred Chaulssin *Silence of Lolth Further reading * References Category:Assassins Category:Sorcerers Category:Drow-dragons Category:Males Category:Members of the Jaezred Chaulssin Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Chaulssin Category:Patriarchs Category:Worshipers of Vhaeraun